One Step Forward
by emerald1198
Summary: Poetic and symbolic studies of Alli, Adam, Clare, Fiona, and Eli's character.  One-shot.


_**No, the italics are NOT lyrics or words from another piece. This is original.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Allia**_

_Close your eyes, and try to forget the damage trailing behind you._

Big, brown eyes, wide and seemingly innocent, covered by morbid split ends.

_Look for the light in the darkness._

She takes a deep breath through trembling lips. She's finally caved in.

_Make the decision. Take the first step away from the wreckage._

The walls are closing in on her, and she feels as if she'll never see the girl her parents see. Never again. But maybe that girl never existed from the start . . .

_If only you had taken a step away from the shadow before the sun had set._

Everything is ripping at her insides. No mercy. She tries to call for someone, a familiar face in this utter mess. But anything that was familiar back then is completely unrecognizable in the darkness.

_How do you choose the right path when all directions have vanished?_

She makes the first move. There is no wrong and right anymore, just the irreversible shards of decisions she's made in her past. They will always be a part of her.

_Venture blindly forward. One can only hope that this will not drag you further down._

_**Bhandari**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Adam **_

_Look beyond the mask of self-destruction._

He looks up from the flames of what he used to be, and he wishes they would finally dull.

_Fight what nature does not allow you to change._

For so long, he's ignored the whispers and snickers that trail behind him wherever he attempts to hide.

_Stay silent, and continue to follow morals invented by hypocrites._

Trapped in the one thing he can never escape, and the pain is suffocating him.

_Don't run anymore. It's proved to be useless._

He stops to see himself, and he wonders if they will ever see what he does. But, for the first time, he doesn't care what reflects in their eyes.

_Lay your heart open for all to read, regardless of the words they can't identify._

_**Torres**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Clare**_

_Let go of the emotions clenched inside of you._

Her whole body is shaking with the urge to take the risk she's always shied away from.

_Have faith that things will work out if in nothing else._

The words of the hypocrites who raised her are still pounding in her head, leaving her in a whirlwind of choices she can't seem to identify.

_Don't try to reserve the obstacle that keeps you from reaching what it is you truly need._

She keeps her feet planted on the ground, knowing that the sky is where she wants to be. But she can't be sure that the fall is worth the end result.

_Don't let the fear of winning nothing keep you from gaining everything._

She takes a deep breath, and takes the dive into the unknown. Her nerves are live wires beneath her skin. Why does she feel she's made the wrong decision?

_Hesitation can ruin you . . . so, why do you wish it had paid you a visit prior to the leap?_

_**Edwards**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fiona**_

_Give into the one wrong that overshadows the others._

Her eyes are bloodshot. With every breath she takes comes the taste of weakness.

_Believe what it whispers to you. You're too frail to deny it anymore._

Her lips rest on the bottle, her nose inhaling the alcohol's scent, and she knows that this isn't right.

_Try to find the small voice that sighs the truth among the many others that scream lies._

The hurt is too much to endure, but she knows that this will only make it worse in the long run. The problem is, this hurt does not allow her see in the future.

_Run from everything that has caused you to fall into such extremes._

She escapes the depths of her guilt, only to be meant with a darker opportunity.

_Don't believe the impersonator that resembles the surface, for it will only drag you deeper._

For once, she tries to struggle through the pain that seems unbearable without the aid.

_Sometimes, the thing you need the most is the source of the darkness weakening you._

_**Coyne**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eli **_

_Give in to the trick your subconscious is playing on you._

He looks into the deep brown eyes, and he tries to see blue ones. He tries to see _her. _

_Let the past engulf the future. Let them blur the lines and leave you drowning in the mistakes now lying in both._

Like a chain reaction, he watches the people around him suffer, and he wishes that he could hurt himself. Instead of them.

_Fix the mistakes that rip at your heart before it's too late._

Moving forward is no longer an option for him. His past decisions block the path for the future. Somewhere along the line, he made a wrong turn.

_Retrace your steps and repair what time has broken before it's out of your reach._

He knows what needs to be done, but the guilt and the pain are dragging him farther away from sanity.

_Don't let the monster consume you. Find yourself before you disappear for good._

_**Goldsworthy**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thank you all for reading. Reviews would be lovely.**_

_**emerald1198~**_


End file.
